Many cell phone users utilize a clip mount which may be attached to his or her belt, purse or other strap. These clip mount systems coact with a clip-on structure which is removably attached to the generally rectangular body of the cellular telephone. The sub-system attachment to the cellular telephone includes a button which protrudes from the backside of the sub-system.
The present invention is a clip mount for this type of button mount.